Previously, there has been a long felt need for a system or device that it is capable of safely and efficiently booking and processing passenger luggage in the airport environment.
A previous system is the BagDrop Standard Unit or system which is disclosed in detail at http://www.bagdrop.com The BagDrop system is generally bulky and has severe limitations in terms of ease and/or speed of usage which is generally connected with the overall layout of the machine and location of the passenger loading luggage onto the machine.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO2012012841 describes an earlier disclosed system that includes many improvements in ease of usage over the BagDrop Standard Unit. However, this disclosed system may generally lack adaptive features that allow for bulky passenger items or luggage to be processed. Additionally, the system may be improved with better systems. The disclosed system also has limitations in regard to the processing of airport tubs.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.